Vin von Doom
Biography Note Of "Omen" The son of Dr. Victor von Doom, A brilliant yet eccentric magical scientist, Vinncent von Doom is lauded as one of the most innovative minds and esteemed inventors Latveria has ever seen. Relentless in his work to the point of neurotic obsession, he is fascinated by mysteries that have confounded his contemporaries for ages, and thrives on answering the universe’s most impenetrable questions. Though his theories often appear opaque and esoteric, Vin believes knowledge should be shared, and is devoted to teaching all who desire it. Journal: "The Elixir" By V. von Doom After hours of trekking through the stiflingly humid jungle, the cool air of this underground crypt is sweet bliss. Sure, potential death awaits at every turn, but so does certain glory. I step through a stone archway and clouds of dust rise like phantoms, revealing a pathway of circular patterns carved into the rock. This tomb is rumored to be impenetrable, uncrackable, and deadly. No explorer has yet escaped with their life, but then, none of them have been me. So far I’ve infiltrated miles of labyrinthine tunnels, navigated spike-filled sand traps, crawled beneath swinging blade-pendulums, and wrestled hissing pit vipers. Nice place to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live here. Dozens of lidless stone eyes leer at me from the walls. Well, I’d leer too. I doubt they’ve seen anyone this astonishingly handsome since the last Rune War. At the center of the room, a crystal vial rests on a pedestal. It shimmers with lambent fluid, casting tiny rainbows on the floor. That’s what I’m here for. Many will dismiss a grandiose tale of bold adventure as pure fiction, but there’s no denying a physical artifact. Collecting legendary treasure proves beyond doubt you’ve conquered the impossible. The Elixir of Ekko is sought after by cults hoping it will imbue them with immortality, withered dynasties looking to reclaim power, and pilgrims seeking wisdom beyond belief. Quite a lot to promise for a vial whose contents wouldn’t fill a teaspoon. I know every trap in the book will trigger as soon as I lift it from the pedestal. That’s the nature of places like this. I flex my fingers and the gemstone at the center of my gauntlet glows a satisfying cerulean blue. Now the real fun begins. I approach slowly. A stone trembles underfoot and I step back to avoid activating a trigger. I pick my way across the room, only stepping on the most immobile stones. As my fingers close over the Elixir, deep cracks split the stone floor of the chamber. I activate my gauntlet, charging it with magical energy. Swirling rays of light overwhelm my vision as I teleport to the archway fifteen feet away. Not a second too soon. Hundreds of knife-sharp stakes cascade from the ceiling, missing me by a hair’s breadth as the entire room collapses into a shadowy crevasse below. My gauntlet’s power is perfect for tight spots, but doesn’t lend itself to crossing great distances. And takes longer than I’d like to recharge. A thunderous boom shakes the walls and echoes down the corridor. Sounds like the ancient foundations of this tomb won’t hold much longer, so it’s time to speed things along. I prefer my ground strictly solid, with a generous helping of reliability, so I sprint down the tunnel as widening cracks obliterate the floor behind me. I chase the directional marks I chalked when I entered the tomb, sliding beneath collapsing archways, leaping over boiling quicksand, and dashing around colossal boulders rolling in to block this ever-narrowing passageway. The wall to my right splits apart and a barrage of colossal insects tumble through, giant pincers snapping and venom dripping from their jaws. Thousands of red spider eyes gleam with hunger while scorpions scuttle forward with stingers poised. Jungle vermin are a damn nuisance, but I’ve got just the remedy! I close my eyes for a split second. Energy flows down my arm, jangling my nerves with a pulsating beat as I concentrate power into the gem. I steady my gauntlet and aim it at the largest spider. As the monster opens his jaws I unleash a blazing ray into its mouth, blasting it back into the crawling horde. The smell of burned chitin stings my throat and my stomach churns. I turn and run, firing blinding beams of light behind me at every twist of the passageway. A slab of rock the size of a house breaks from the ceiling directly overhead. My gauntlet recharges just in time and I reappear ten feet ahead in a whirling spiral of light as the tunnel behind me collapses. Two toppling pillars fall toward each other and I slide between them a moment before they smash to dust. I dash into a chamber with a floor angled toward the surface. A sliver of sunlight shines ahead, and I grin as I bolt for it. Freedom is close. The ground shakes with a deafening rumble and I stumble mid-run as the chamber falls apart in front of me. Freedom was close. Then again, backup plans are a particular specialty of mine. I ready my gauntlet and concentrate all my energy into the gem. I feel it drawing power from me. My vision blurs and the world seems to tilt as the gem fills with magic. The gauntlet pulses the blue of a clear sky. I open my hand and a brilliant arc of golden light as wide as the tunnel bursts from my palm. The force of the blast staggers me, but I maintain my focus. The light blazes in a continuous glowing channel, gleaming brightly as it disintegrates everything in its path, leaving a precariously narrow gap. My favorite kind of gap! I close my hand into a fist and the tunnel darkens once more. The ground lurches unpleasantly, sending me to my knees. I’m so spent I can barely move, let alone stand. Inches from my face, cracks spread across the floor faster than I can track them. Not good. The tomb won’t hold much longer, so I muster my remaining strength and rise, sprinting to what I dearly hope is safety. I’m losing sight of the sunlight. Another crash - the walls crumble around me. I close my eyes and dive through the hole. Nothing wrong with hoping for a bit of good luck, and I am exceptionally lucky. I hit the ground, roll to my feet and inhale the sweet air of the jungle. Behind me, the entrance to the tomb caves in completely, releasing a billowing cloud of ancient dust. I brush the dirt from my clothes, toss my hair out of my eyes with a well-practiced flick and walk away. Another impossible ruin traversed. Another treasure to prove the truth of my daring tales. And all before lunch. Journal: "Day 911" By V. von Doom Look, I should be clear—I didn’t want anything to do with “the dread lord,” or whoever Min was talking about. I was just trying gain intel about his collection and clients as well as sell this little vial to the guy who asked me to get it for him. Should have been easy. But when you’re me, nothing goes your way for long unless you planned it to be. Min was a red-bearded mutant, with deep pockets and big appetites. Unknown to his employers, his private residence was filled with relics and artwork, half of it raided illegally from tombs or other museums, and he loved to dine amidst his collection. As some of the pieces would attest, we’d worked together several times in the past, and he only betrayed me twice. Well, two and a half times, if I’m counting when he blew my cover after we had already salvaged the wreck of the Morningstar… To Min’s credit, payment was never a problem, which vastly diminishes my ability to hold a grudge or so I made him believe. “Omen,” he said, pushing his plate aside. There were flecks of lamb in his teeth. “Did you find it?” The it he was referring to was to the Elixir of Ekko. And yes, I had indeed liberated it from a trap-strewn hovel in the jungle near the Netherlands. I pulled the bone and crystal vial from my satchel. It was cool in the palm of my hand. “Got what you’re looking for right here,” I said, holding up the vial. “Interesting container. My best guess would be pre-classical.” The spoonful of viscous liquid inside it shimmered in the moonlight. Min’s eyes widened. I decided to ramp up the drama. “I tell you what, though—this here isn’t just any ordinary ancient serum. It’s a load bearing ancient serum. The whole place crumbled around me. I barely escaped with my life.” “The Elixir…” Min’s voice took on a reverence I had never heard before. “A single drop can quench the soul for a thousand years… Give a man skin as tough as osmium…” He went to grab it with his greedy hands. I pulled it out of reach. “Not so fast, Minakai.” “Right, right, right,” he muttered, fumbling for his desk drawer key. “Payment. We agreed sixty thousand.” “And full accreditation in the Guild's clients, remember?” I’d been denied entry to plenty of things, in my time. Bars, schools, even a recital… but the Yurei Guild was the one that stung the most, considering the number of times I’ve risked my name in the field to get within their heads. Ingrates. Min was scowling. “The Guild aren’t particularly fond of you, Omen. Can’t say I blame them, having worked with you in the past.” He poured himself some amberwine from a decanter and took a swig. “You left me to rot in that Polynesian prison camp…” “That was payback. For the Morningstar.” “Which was payback for the map.” I was getting antsy, so I decided to use a bit psychology. I readied myself to make a quick exit. “Come on, accreditation was half the deal,” I reminded him. “If you don’t want to honor it, I can always find another buyer.” His boisterous laugh broke the tension. “Why do you think I continue to do business with you? It’s because I like you. We have history, and history is always good for business.” He finished his drink. “Let me fetch the letter from my study. One moment, please.” Buyers keeping payment in their studies? Oldest trick in the book. He’d probably return aiming a flintlock at my pretty face. To kill time, I perused his collection of artifacts recording data on them. There were some I had procured on his behalf. Then my eyes fell on something I had not seen before. Something new—a stone bell, roughly the size of a housecat. Its base was adorned with strange writing. I stepped closer to inspect it. “It’s Banshee's Harmony,” Min called out. “The language of the dead, composed beyond the mortal veil, and spoken only by those in the afterworld.” I was getting some serious backstabby vibes, so I spun around. Min didn’t have a flintlock. He had two flintlocks. “I am sorry to inform you, Omen, that the Guild has once again denied your application.” He stepped closer, into the light. “The dread lord will rise again. And the Elixir will make it happen.” A dread lord? Great. I was so close this time… My gauntlet’s charge rose. Anger is a wonderful arcane motivator. Use it or lose it, I always say. I raised my arm. Omen fired his pistols. It was mystic versus lead shot. Surprise! Mystic won. Mystic arcane always wins. The dull metal slugs burned white-hot in the face of my blast, and winked into silvery vapor on the other side. But with double-crossers, one must be doubly careful, so I quickly charged my gauntlet again. There was a slight fizzle, then a pop, and then I was standing right behind Min. Teleporting short distances doesn’t really take a lot out of me, so I put my gauntleted hand to the back of his big, stupid head before he could turn around. “Drop the guns, Minakai.” I purposely avoid going no mercy on him to allow the plan to continue and keep him from discovering my Doom whereabouts and heritage. You see most of them don't know who I am really, just Omen. “Already one step ahead of you.” Oh, I did not like the sound of that. I glanced down. Sure enough, the pistols were at his feet. Did I mention Min was strong? Because he is super strong. He grabbed my gauntlet in one hand, yanked me over his shoulder with the other, and slammed me bodily through his work desk. The damn stone bell jabbed into my spine. I saw white, and splinters. Lots of little splinters. Min kicked me in the ribs for good measure. He twisted the Elixir of Ekko out of my shaky grip, pulled the stopper, and drank deep. “Your pathetic gauntlet will do nothing to an immortal! The Elixir is—” “''Fake'',” I croaked. “Almost the right hues, though.” I held up another, far less remarkable looking vial. “This is the real Elixir. You just drank sand wasp venom, out of a cheap souvenir trinket vessel.” Min peered into the empty vial, his face scrunched up like he’d tasted sour milk. In fairness, sour milk would have been a lot better for his digestive system. I winced as pulled myself back to my feet. He had kicked me unnecessarily hard, but at least he spared my face. “If I were you, I wouldn’t stray too far for the next few days,’ I added. He threw the fancy casing to the ground, doubled over, and groaned. Sand wasp venom hits hard and fast. “You… petulant little… I’ll get you… for this…” I shrugged, then raised my gauntlet and fired another blast of magical energy at the wall. The masonry cracked, melted and exploded outwards. Papers flew everywhere. I picked up the bell, and crouched by Min’s new window. “Always a pleasure, ” I said. “I won’t charge you for the… remodeling.” I hopped out through the hole, scampered down the masonry and leapt across to a nearby rooftop. I wanted to be far away from Min as quickly as possible, for lots of reasons. Admittedly, the sand wasp venom was the main one—it was not going to be pretty in that place by morning. As I flew, I took a closer look at my latest acquisition. Whatever else it was, the Banshee's Harmony bell was definitely touched by some darker energy. Once the Yurei Guild got a load of this piece, I’d be a shoo-in for accreditation and a one way to discovering their mysteries, as well as 'remodeling' their Guild, hmph. With a party in my honor, perhaps? After all, I had just single-handedly kept some dread lord from rising. And in the end, that’s usually all that matters. Journal: " Zalie" By V. von Doom Powers * Magic Doctor Doom was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother (who was of Romani and Latverian blood). He further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals such as Morgan le Fey. After Dr. Strange stepped down as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Doom was amongst the candidates considered suitable to replace him. The same magical energy were passed down into Vin including but certainly not limited to: * Mystical Blasts: Vin's mystical expertise was only the minor magics of the Earth. * Mystical Force-Fields * Invoke Entities * Spell Casting * Spell Reversing * Summoning: Vin could summon hordes of creatures. * Teleportation * Dimensional Travel: Vin could travel to other dimensions, including accessing the dreamtime. * Mystical Ensnaring * Mystical Portals * Healing: Vin is able to heal himself and others from injuries. * Banishment * Time-travel * Power Absorption: ''Vin could absorb the energies of others within himself then project it back. * ''Elemental Manipulation: Vin could create a blizzard within seconds Vin von Doom is also taught personal energies, the mental and spiritual powers that mystics and sorcerers develop for themselves (psionic energy, chi manipulation, astral projection, thought-casting, etc.) * Psionics Vin has evolved as a being after being modified with cosmic energy, though it is not clarified how or to what extent. It is for sure though that he has acquired telepathic powers in the process. Those skills are the result of personal mental development and are not to be confused with magic. * Hypnotism: Vin is able to hypnotize individuals. * Technopathy: Vin can exert technopathic control over certain machines, most notably the Doombots or Omendroids but can control other technologies too, as he did with his suit's charger, describing his ability as latent telepathy. * Telekinesis: After being sent into a suspended time bubble by his father, Victor, Vin spent what has felt ages transforming his body and mind and thus becoming a superior being like his father did. This resulted in him to be able to use notable telekinesis as well as levitate himself. * Enhanced Senses: Vin's sense of hearing is on superhuman level. Vin at a young age were modified with cosmic energy which unexpectedly dormant a cosmic power within him known as "Cosmic Shatter". * Cosmic Shatter Cosmic Shatter is a persona dawned onto Vin by an unknown force ever since Victor experimented on Vin using cosmic energies. This energy only shown a few abilities since Vin only been in the state for one minute: * Cosmic Aura: Vin can surround himself in cosmic energy, which can cause others to submit to him. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Vin can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energy that's drawn from stars, planets, galaxies etc. * Power Nullification: Vin can block powers using his mind as demonstrated on his father, Dr. Doom. * Enhance: The cosmic state enhances all other abilities and powers Vin possess. Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Like his father, Vin's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is easily brought up to be one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Vin has constructed hundreds of devices, including but not limited to: a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with powers, and many types of robots. Vin specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He is also taught to have natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Master Martial Artist :'''During his time in Latveria, Vin was trained in martial arts by the monks. He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best pressure point combatants on Earth, whom were sorcerers. He can achieve very powerful nerve strikes that could cause his opponent to seizure or vomit. His combat skills are so great that he managed to kill a liger with his bare hands. '''Peak Human Condition: Vin has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. His physical strength and durability surpass even those of Daredevil. Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch Prince of Latveria, Vin von Doom has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces. Diplomatic Immunity: As the prince of a sovereign nation, he enjoys diplomatic immunity during trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. However, his father lost this right, but Vin is still allowed this act. Pianist: Vin has shown himself to be a talented pianist. Multilingual: Vin has been taught at least four languages; besides her presumably native German and English, he has demonstrated fluency in Spanish, Portuguese, French, and Czech Paraphernalia Equipment As a genius-level inventor and monarch prince of a sovereign nation, Vin can attain many other pieces of equipment as needed. Titanium Armor: Dr. Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery in Tibet, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. Vin dawned the armor and modified it drastically: * Enhanced Strength: The armor gives Vin the ability to lift (press) several tons. The armor also grants him such strength he can pulverize a diamond with no effort. * Durability: The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy. * Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. * Physic Contacts: Vin invented contacts that emitted a field around his head to shield telepathic intrusion. * Electric Shock: The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command. * Electrical Field: Also known as Electrical Force Field, the Electro-Magnetic Amplifier and Neural Disruptor, this mechanism allows Vin to generate a point-blank electric shock causing enormous damage to anyone daring enough to touch Vin - for example, someone in melee with him. It also affects, to a lesser extent, nearby people not in direct contact with Vin's armor. Anyone affected is susceptible to falling unconscious. * Magnetic Polarity Controllers Besides manipulating metal, this devise allows Vin to redirect magnetic manipulator like Magneto's power against them. * Teleportation devise Vin's armor is able to teleport him across a short-range of distances. * Link to Doom's Time-Platform An invention Dr.Doom made to travel through time, but Vin need made a smaller version to travel 5 minutes back in time. * Flight: Vin's suits of armor are upgraded to give him the power of flight without the use of jet-packs even if he can fly normally. * Jet-Packs: The typical suit of armor has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist, though other suits (or modifications of the original suit) contain a single jet-pack mounted on the back. * Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. * Force-Field: The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Vin cannot attack without lowering his force-field.33 * Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). * Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. * Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Vin to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. * Vacuum Resistance Vin's armor allows him to survive in space, underwater or at toxic environments136 * Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * Thermal Units: This device hidden on Vin's gloves allowed him to spray a cloud of yellow mist with special properties to nullify invisibility powers of a character in an area. Once this enemy was located, Doom could easily change to a different attack.129 * Personal Adapters: Using this devise Vin can absorb multiple forms of energy. * Special protection against other machines: Vin's armor is impervious to some of his other devices, such as the Disintegrator. His suit was also unhackable by the likes of minds such as Rylee Paige. * Splinters of the True Cross: Vin armor contains splinters of the True Cross (duplicated by Dr.Doom), along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies, i.e Dracula). * Optional systems: The following devices could be added to Vin's armor or person at his whim, but Vin himself only carried them if he felt he would need those: ** Energy Fist ** Fingertip Darts ** Image Projector ** Inhibitor Ray ** Instant Hypnotism Impulser ** Intensified Molecule Projector ** Ionic Blade ** Knuckle Rockets ** Mini-Missile Launcher ** Nerve Impulse Scrambler ** Neuro-Space Field ** Sleeping Gas ** Refrigeration Unit ** Sonic Drill ** Stun-Shocker ** Contacts Gauntlets Vin has a collection of gauntlets that are made out of uru. Uru is a metal ore and it is unique to Nidavellir, one of the Nine Worlds. It resembles stone, but it also appears to have metallic properties. It seems able to store most energies, particularly magic. Uru is highly durable and retains enchantments very well. The appearance of Uru metal ore is in two forms, one as "metallic gold" and the other as having a luster that has been described as "badly wrought iron". When Uru is enchanted, it becomes much more durable. Its ductility is unknown. Uru is very resistant to damage, but there is no known instance of Uru being drawn into wire. However, one thing known is that the more magic there is, the stronger it will be. The main property of Uru, as discovered by Dr. Doom, is its natural affinity to magic. Uru is not only easy to enchant, but also absorbs magic like a sponge, redirecting it and enhancing the natural attributes of its wielder. The symbiotic relationship between Uru and its wielder works both ways: a mystical user, can lend to the Uru in their weapon their own strength, in the process making the metal stronger and more resilient. Vin has a total of 7 of these gauntlets with all unique enchantments and names. Vin never leaves without a gauntlet and he can call it to him like a dog.